


My birthday, my cake

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Series: Honey AU [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Child Byun Baekhyun, Child Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Child Park Chanyeol, Cousins, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Life, Parenthood, Randomness, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: When your birthday is close to another relative in your family, it's usual that you celebrate them together.The family gathered already for the celebration, so it's ok... Isn't it?Well, it isn't if you're forced to share more than your special day with one of your cousins.“I want a cake for myself! This isn’t even my favorite flavor!”
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Series: Honey AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	My birthday, my cake

**Author's Note:**

> **#happytaoday**   
>  **#happybaekhyunnieday**

Han watches his son and his nephews Zitao and Chanyeol playing in his garden as he knits. He isn’t using telekinesis this time, just for the sake of enjoying his hobby. Han doesn’t even dare to call him because he knows how angry he gets when he is disturbed while doing important business.

_If someone isn’t dead, I don’t want you to call me._

Minseok left with Jongdae a few hours ago to buy whatever it was necessary for Baekhyun and Zitao’s birthday party.

Sehun is outside, playing with them. Han doesn’t know what they’re playing, but it must be funny because his brother-in-law (and best friend) is yelling and laughing. Han smiles unconsciously at this. He guesses Sehun is enjoying his time with them as they run and spin under glowing colorful lights and swirls of pink flowers.

“No, no, no!” Han hears Sehun after a while “Guys, I’m too old for that-”

“But uncle Sehunnie, baba can do it~ If he can, then you can” Baekhyun is trying to convince him, Han knows he won’t be able to resist for too long _(been there, done that)._ Apart from Jongin (which Baekhyun calls Nini), Sehun seems to be one of his favorite uncles. Han tries not to think about Baekhyun and Jongdae fighting for Sehun’s attention because it’s hilarious.

“Can he really?” Sehun sounds unconvinced “Bring him to show me, and I’ll do it then~” Han stops his knitting at the mention of his name and him being involved in whatever they are up to. He frowns when Baekhyun comes inside the house and he purposefully forgoes cleaning his hands, just to walk to him.

“Baba~” Baekhyun uses a soft pleading voice and Han shakes his head, furiously.

“No” Han refuses, before his son even asks something.

“Please, baba~” Baekhyun has this cute pout Han finds so hard to resist.

“Baekhyun” he tries to escape from whatever Sehun is trying to drag him to. This wouldn’t be the first time, and he already knows the result “I’m knitting”

“Baba... Please~ It will only take a moment” Han sighs, and Baekhyun smiles, knowing he already convinced Han to come to the garden with them.

“Do I look like someone who can do this?” Han whines in a very unmanly voice as Sehun laughs at him “Oh my god... I’m not that young anymore” he protests again. _Indeed,_ Sehun thinks. He has just turned thirty-six this April, which means Han is already forty.

“And yet, here we are” Sehun giggles.

“I should have warmed up, at least” he growls when Baekhyun pushes his back slightly, making him reach further into the floor. _“Fucking hell Baekhyun. I swear when this is over-”_ Han complains in Mandarin.

“Baba just said a bad word~” Baekhyun sings, giggling. “I’m gonna tell appa~” Han regrets every life choice that has led him here.

“Are you going to try too, papa?” Zitao looks at Sehun. Han stops protesting, just to see what Sehun will say. “Chanyeol-hyung said he would do it too if you did it” Sehun sighs. Chanyeol is usually a quiet boy, always giving advice to Zitao in a whispered voice, stepping in only when it is necessary and someone’s health could be compromised (which was a lot, considering Baekhyun is his cousin and they spend a lot of time together).

“Why are we doing this?” he says, bending forward in the same position Han is, and with him, Chanyeol does it too. Sehun feels his thigh jeans bothering him. “I just hope my jeans don’t tear or Jongdae will kill me” Han laughs breathlessly. _Same here, pal._ The clothes they wear are not either comfortable nor appropriate for exercising like this.

Sehun doesn’t end up in a better position than Han. His fingertips barely reach his ankles with some pain at the back of his legs. He stares at the kids in front of them, Baekhyun and Zitao reach the floor effortlessly, Chanyeol is a bit less flexible, but he still can do it.

“Can you imagine what our husbands would say if they found us like this?” Sehun comments conversationally with Han. In his voice, Han can guess the effort he’s putting to comply the activity. It just isn’t fair. They work out, but it’s been a long time since they have done some stretching. Baekhyun and Zitao do it regularly, aikido and wushu need them to.

“You don’t need to imagine it, Sehun” Sehun and Han stand up quickly and turn around to look at their husbands, carrying a cake and a bag full of snacks. “I’ve been calling you to help us with this, but you didn’t answer” Jongdae looks a bit annoyed, but it’s just an act. He’s indeed very amused at the show Sehun and Han were putting on.

Minseok doesn’t even say anything to Han, just cocking an eyebrow.

“Hyung-” Han walks to them, ironing his shirt with his hands.

“There are more things in the car, you big baby. Help us with them while we start setting everything. Everyone will be here soon” _everyone_ means their parents, Jongin and Kyungsoo and Junmyeon, Yifan and Yixing.

  
  


“Why does my cake have his name too?” Baekhyun asks Minseok, frowning when he realizes there’s just one cake on the table that reads ‘Happy birthday Baekhyunnie and Taozi~’.

“Papa, why do I have to share?” Zitao is asking Sehun too. Both Minseok and Sehun look at each other trying to agree on what to answer.

“Didn’t you say Baekhyun was your favorite cousin, Tao?” Jongdae adds. Zitao shakes his head, with teary eyes.

“But it’s my birthday-”

“It’s also his” Sehun is trying to convince Zitao, but he’s not having it. Neither Baekhyun.

“Appa, I don’t want to share my birthday with him!” Baekhyun yells, pushing the table and almost ruining the cake. Minseok feels his blood boil in exasperation. Everyone is staring at them. His parents, Han’s dad, Sehun’s mom...

“Lu-Kim Baekhyun, you’re being a brat” he warns, showing him his bright icy blue eyes.

“I don’t care, it’s my birthday, my special day, why did he born the same month?!” Baekhyun ignores the warning and kicks the table again. His skin glows in an intermittent red light. Zitao is crying by his side, messing with everyone’s perception of time.

“It wasn’t our fault you were born in the same month-” Minseok tries to reason.

“I want a cake for myself! This isn’t even my favorite flavor!” Baekhyun protests again.

“I want a cake just for me!” Zitao cries louder “I don’t want to share my cake with him” Baekhyun whines, both at the same time.

“Ok, very good. If neither of you want cake, no one will have cake” Sehun, already annoyed for the tantrum, is about to throw the cake in the trash bin, using the wind to levitate the cake from the table and Baekhyun and Zitao gasp, crying again.

“Papa, please! Don’t-” Sehun stops. “I- I’ll share with Baekhyun” his son sobs, Chanyeol is just behind him, offering his support but not saying anything, Yixing is also staring at them.

“What about you, Baekhyun?” Han asks.

“I- I will share too, b-baba” he sobs too.

Kyungsoo is feeding cake to Jongin. Baekhyun and Zitao have already calmed down.

“So much drama for sharing the month of birth” Kyungsoo mumbles to himself, but Jongin hears him.

“Hyung, I would have been very mad if I shared birthday with any of my brothers”

“You’re not mad that our birthdays are very close to each other” Jongin shakes his head.

“It’s different” Kyungsoo nods, just saying ‘aha’. “I mean it, hyung. It might be because I’m older now. I feel so happy that our birthdays are so close, because that means I get to enjoy you much in a very short time” Kyungsoo smacks him in the head. “What?”

“You’re impossible” Kyungsoo cleans the chocolate from the corner of his lips, licking them. Jongdae is talking with Sehun, but he can’t stop looking at his brother, who is blushing deeply. Jongin makes a sign for Jongdae to turn around, but he just smiles and kisses Sehun cheerfully. Jongin shakes his head “Stop staring at your brother, Nini”

“He’s looking at us”

“Let him, maybe he’s a voyeurist-”

“Oh my god, hyung! I didn’t want that mental picture!”

“What was that for, love?” Sehun asks after Jongdae finishes the kiss.

“Nini was looking~”

“You're a brat, darling. Always trying to make him fluster-”

“What are you going to do, _Sehunnie?”_ Jongdae has that mischievous smile. Sehun quickly captures his mood.

“We’ll see, baby boy. We’re with your family now. Behave” Jongdae laughs and kisses his husband again. He loves when he starts to go all dominant on him. In the garden, Baekhyun and Zitao are throwing themselves pieces of cake. Minseok is nowhere to be found (thankfully), but Han is already heading towards them, his eyes shining in silver.

“Alright, _Sehunnie._ Let me go help Han-gege” Sehun nods, thinking this was a very bad idea from the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I just joined two ideas.  
> First of all, Baekhyun practices aikido and Zitao wushu, both surely are flexible. Being the brat Baekhyun is, he of course would want to see his uncle Sehunnie doing the same he's able to do, and to convince him, he added that Han could do it. Manipulative he is, isn't he?  
> The second part it's because me and my brother share our birthday month too. I'm five years older than him, so I was supposed to be the voice of reason, but it drove me insane that we had to share our birthday party. Thankfully, I wasn't the only one who got mad at this, because also my brother didn't like the idea.  
> The first time, we shared a cake. It was a disaster.  
> The next times, we had a cake for each one, but the celebration was in between his birthday and mine (separated by two weeks).  
> I don't remember when it stopped, but I certainly can tell that now I'm older, I miss celebrating our birthdays together, since I don't see my brother during the weeks (just the weekends, when I visit my parents).
> 
> Anyway... I hope you liked it.  
> Thank you so much for your support, and let's read us soon ♥  
> Take care, please!


End file.
